


To Love or To Hate

by FandomStar



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, First Impressions, Gen, Leonard "Bones" McCoy is a Good Friend, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: saratsuzuki requested an angsty/bittersweet Spones fic with a happy ending. I did something really different to how I usually write, and I’m not entirely sure whether it’s angsty or bittersweet, but it definitely has a happy ending and most of it is not happy, and I’m really pleased with how it came out.Originally posted in Ask Ell To Write A Fic





	To Love or To Hate

The first officer hates me. Spock barely gave me a glance and a nod before leaving the transporter room. That damn transporter must’ve done something to me, because I was actually disappointed when he left. He’s Vulcan, what else should I have expected? A jovial pat on the back and a ‘welcome aboard!’? No, of course not! I don’t know what I expected, to be honest.

Jim told me he thought was on pretty friendly terms with Spock. Lord knows how that’s gonna work now I’m here and Spock pretty clearly doesn’t like me. I don’t want to get between their friendship, or whatever it is, but at the same time, Jim’s the only person I know on the ship. I think I might’ve trained with my head nurse a few years back…

Jim told me so much about Spock. How he’d already served under Captain Pike for all of his command, how he’d been offered a place at the Vulcan Science Academy but accepted Starfleet because the Vulcan High Command aren’t very accepting of his human heritage, how he’d already saved Jim’s life more times than he can count. I sure hope we can sort something out, because Spock sounds like a really great guy,and Jim already holds him in such high regard. I don’t know what would happen if we began to hate each other.

I’m sat in my office, reading through the crew’s medical profiles when Spock appears at the door. I beckon him in.

“What can I do for you, Commander?” I ask, as prim and proper as I can be.

“The captain seems to believe that I gave you the wrong impression when you came aboard.” Spock says, not looking at me.

I raise an eyebrow.

“Does he?” I ask, mildly.

“Yes,” Spock replies. “I wished to rectify that impression, if I may.”

Prompting him to continue, I shrug and nod.

“You may join the captain and myself for lunch, if you wish.” he tells me.

“What made you think I wasn’t going to anyway?” I mischievously respond, grinning. I wasn’t going to let him know I was on the verge of not even going to the canteen for lunch.

Spock raises one perfect eyebrow.

“The offer is there.” he says, easily, before leaving.

I smile at his back.

It sure is.

 


End file.
